character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Alice (Fanon, Disney)/The 2nd Existential Seed
Summary Alice is one of the protagonists of the Fanfiction Disney's War : A Crossover Story '', as well as the Antagonist of ''End of Worlds ''and ''Final Adventures . She was originally kidnapped by the Horned King in order to simply be evil, but the King realized that the child was a lot more than she seemed. The Horned King realized that she was one of the ALpha Beings, a fabled group of people who wield the greatest power the Tree of Worlds have likely ever witnessed. Even though he had all the villians in his posse , he knew that Alice was the most important and beneficial to him, because of what she can do. Anything she thought of would come to reality, regardless of how stupid or ridiculous it may seem to be. He corrupted Alice so it would be much easier to take control of her. This worked for a good bit of time. She was an obedient servant who did whatever he asked. Albeit, the heroes were able to overcome the mind control and seemingly take care of the threat. Albeit, they were so wrong it wasn't even funny. The Master of Worlds returend to haunt everyone, wanting a utopia where all worlds would be one . It was revealed to be Alice, who due to being corrupted by Horned King, developed a split personality called " Master of Worlds " . This one was a lot more cunning than even Horned King, and developed a Anti-Hero vibe to her. She wanted to help others, but in a way they couldn't even hope to comprehend. So she dealt witht hose who opposed her indirectly... But eventually fought the opposition head on. Appeareance Similar to her canon Counterpart : Alice is a young girl living in what is assumed to be the Victorian era. She is about twelve years old. She has fair skin, rosy cheeks, thick, medium-length blonde hair, and big blue eyes. Her figure is slender and she appears fairly petite. Alice's signature outfit is a cerulean blue knee-length dress, with a white pinafore apron on top. Underneath her dress, she wears a white petticoat, white stockings, white knee-length pantalettes, black strapped Mary Jane shoes and a black bow in her hair. Her dress is wide enough to make a parachute for her so she can float down to Wonderland. Personality Same as her canon Counterpart [ Sans Master of Worlds Persona ] : Alice is depicted as a daydreamer first and foremost. Prior to arriving in Wonderland, she sat on the bank of a river listening to her sister reading lessons, which she didn't like, as the book her sister was reading, had no pictures, and claimed, "In my world, the books would be nothing but pictures!" This gives some idea of Alice's large imagination, and at first, Wonderland seemed like the perfect place for Alice, as it allowed her to indulge in her imaginings as well as her intense curiosity. However, Alice's quick temper and pedantic eagerness to show off her knowledge often proved to be bad qualities in Wonderland and landed her in many precarious situations. Still, she's seen as polite, honest, adventurous, well spoken, lovely, and respectful, if not given a reason to be otherwise. She is also very adventurous and curious. She ends up finding that all of Wonderland was only just in her dreams and not real. Albeit, the opposite proves true in the Fanfic, where it is revealed she created Wonderlands as an actual world. Statistics Tier : Unknown '''. At the very least 'High 1-B ', possibly '''Far Higher '''with Powers '''Name: Alice Lidell , Master of Worlds Origin ''': Disney '''Gender: Female Age: ( Likely as old as her canon Counterpart ) Classification ''': Human , Alpha Being '''Powers and Abilities : Superhuman Physical Characters ( Only with Reality Warping ) , Reality Warping , Time Manipulation , Space Manipulation , Higher-Dimensional Manipulation , Casuality Manipulation , Transduality Conceptual Manipulation , , likely Far More ( She would possess all the powers of the Tree of Worlds, which would include all the powers of Marvel, DC, and Disney. Stated to be capable of doing anything and everything if she imagined it . ) Attack Potency ': At the very least '''High Hyperversal ', ( Treated as well above everything in the Tree of Worlds, due to embodying it all and being the sum total of it all. The Tree of Worlds includes both Marvel & DC with everything within them, so it would include the likes of the Endless and the Cosmic Entities ) ' ', possibly 'Far Higher '( Just by being a '''Alpha Being , Alice's powers are the embodiment and the balance of everything in the Tree of Worlds. This would mean she is drastically, incomprehensibly superior to everything in the Tree of Worlds, The Tree of Worlds includes both Marvel and DC , as Disney characters crossed over with both Marvel and DC in two of the stories that directly connect to Disney's War. This would mean she is much much stronger than characters such as Primal Monitor and Job Burke combined, despite the controversy this would cause. A fake Master of Worlds named Alwin, who Alice/Real Master of Worlds deals with later as easily as breathing, ridiculously casually fought off two High-Tiered Alpha Beings at the same time and owned them with one attack, no selled their combined efforts, and proceeded to beat Mary Poppins within a inch of her life . Said Mary Poppins fought Chernobyl, a Alpha Beings who once Horned King absorbed became God of All Creation the most powerful being in Existence. So Alice is well above someone who is extremely casually was on the Alpha Being Baseline Tier , which is above everything canon and non-canon in Marvel, DC, and Disney COMBINED . This would technically consider the likes of The One Above All and The Writer, but it is unknown if they actually exists in the Tree of Worlds, and how they would compare to the likes of the Alpha Beings anyways due to their portrayals as the strongest in existence in the Tree of Worlds . ) Speed: Unknown. Far Higher with Amps Lifting Strength : Unknown. Far Higher with Amps Striking Strength: Unknown. Far Higher with Amps Durability ''': '''Unknown.' Far Higher '''with Amps '''Stamina ': Unknown. Far Higher '''with Amps '''Intelligence: As Alice, she knows just as much as a regular kid knows around that timeframe. As Master of Worlds, she had quite a deals worth of knowledge about the worlds and how they worked. She also managed to trick Yen Seid twice, a man who was pretty much Nigh-Omniscient, as he studied the entire Tree of Worlds many times before, as well as outsmarted Mary Poppins, who was stated by WoG to be "The Doctor" equivalent of the story, meaning it was implied she was quite a deal smarter than Yen Seid. Weaknesses: Regular alice has many weaknesses. Her curiousity and her naivety make her pretty easy to manipulate and trick, along with her purity. She also is a Glass Canon, as even Aladdin can knock her out without her amping her own durability . Master of Worlds has none of these weaknesses. Category:Seed Category:Tier 1